


Anything You Can Do

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Chance Meetings, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hook-Up, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance encounters aren't always a much fun as they're cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do

He finds her dancing on top of a bar in Pasadena and promptly vows that he’s going to trick her into bed with every last bit of finesse he can muster.

The Heroic Fireman doesn’t work. The Dreamy Poet doesn’t, either. After four hours of charming, she buys him a mojito and they trip their way back to her little boho apartment. 

Turns out she’s not interested in lines.

They spend all night drinking and swapping stories – then swapping spit and fingerjobs. Her orgasms are wild, a weird fury Barney had never seen before. When it’s over she laughs, mounting his thighs, riding him to a quick, hot climax. 

The next day she’s gone, her cell phone number coming up empty, and he congratulates himself on a business trip well spent…while trying to forget the fact that she didn’t want to see him again.

Hot Blondes, man. Can’t live with them, can’t call them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Big Bang Theory** and **How I Met Your Mother**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
